Yeri
|lugar de nacimiento = Seúl, Corea del Sur |pareja = |ocupación = Cantante, rapera, bailarina, presentadora de televisión |instrumentos = |debut = 2015 |agencia = SM Entertainment |url = |relacionado = Red Velvet SM Rookies |altura = 158cm |peso = 48kg |período = 2015-Actualidad }} Kim Ye-rim (Seúl, 5 de marzo de 1999) conocida por su nombre artístico Yeri, es una cantante, rapera, bailarina y presentadora de televisión surcoreana. Debutó como integrante de Red Velvet en 2015 con el lanzamiento del sencillo "Automatic".(Updated) New member Yeri to join Red Velvet for upcoming comeback with album 'Ice Cream Cake'Red Velvet Add New Member Yeri Ahead Of March 18 Comeback Inicios de vida Yeri nació el 5 de marzo de 1999 en Seúl, Corea del Sur.레드벨벳 새 멤버, 예리는 누구? 'SM루키즈 출신' Ella asistió a Hanlim Multi Art School. Carrera Pre-debut Se unió como aprendiz de SM Entertainment en 2011 luego de hacer una audición. En 2014, fue añadida a SM Rookies un grupo de aprendices de la empresa. Participó en SM Town Concert, junto con otros miembros de SM Rookies. Apareció en el videoclip de "Happiness", la canción de Red Velvet.idden Red Velvet Members Uncovered In 'Happiness' Music Video, Including Yeri? 2015-presente: Debut en Red Velvet y actividades en solitario El 11 de marzo de 2015, Yeri debutó como integrante de Red Velvet con el lanzamiento del EP Ice Cream Cake.Red Velvet Makes Its Comeback With A New Member Un mes después, fue presentadora del programa musical Show! Music Core, junto a Chen de EXO, ambos sustituyendo a Kim So-hyun y Zico de Block B. Más tarde, Yeri se convirtió en MC fija con N de VIXX y Minho de SHINee.(단독) 레드벨벳 예리 '음악중심' MC 확정, 대세 걸그룹다운 행보EXO's Chen and Red Velvet's Yeri to Host This Week's "Music Core"Red Velvet's Yeri confirmed as new female MC for "Music Core" En junio de 2016, la cantante fue protagonista del videoclip de "Way Back Home" de J-Min y Shim Eun-jee, que fue lanzado como parte del proyecto SM Station.J-Min·심은지, ‘집 앞에서’ 공개…예리 MV 출연 En el mismo año, se convirtió en MC del programa web The Viewable SM, junto a Leeteuk.SM, 사내 방송 'The 보이는 SM' 론칭..첫 회는 엑소 Vida privada El 10 de octubre de 2016, Yeri y su compañera Seulgi tuvieron un accidente automovilístico haciendo que estuviera ausente de las actividades de Red Velvet para que se recuperase.Red Velvet's Yeri gives update on her recovery El 17 de noviembre de 2017, se reveló que la artista no entraría a la universidad para concentrarse en las actividades con su grupo.Idols And Actors Born In 1999 Reveal College Entrance Exam Plans Discografía Colaboraciones * 2018: Hair In The Air (con Renjun, Jeno y Jaemin) Composiciones * 2017: "Story (이야기)" (s Talking), junto a Ragoon * 2017: "Red Flavor" (The Red Summer), junto a Kenzie Filmografía Vídeos musicales * 2014: "Happiness" de Red Velvet (cameo) * 2016: "집 앞에서 (Way Back Home)" de J-Min Televisión * 2015: Star King, junto a Seulgi y Joy (episodio 407) * 2016: Show! Music Core, junto a Chen (MC) * 2016: Hello Counselor, junto a Joy, Baekhyun, Chen y Chanyeol (episodio 220) * 2016: The Visible SM, junto a Leeteuk (MC) * 2017: Empty The Convenience Store, junto a Irene y Joy (episodio 2) * 2017: M! Countdown, junto a Seulgi (MC) * 2017: M! Countdown, junto a Joy (MC) * 2018: Show! Music Core, junto a B.I y Bobby (MC) Referencias en:Yeri Categoría:Nacidos en 1999 Categoría:Mujeres Categoría:Cantantes surcoreanos Categoría:Miembros de Red Velvet Categoría:Artistas de SM Entertainment Categoría:Cantantes de apellido Kim